1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vital-information measuring device for measuring biological information.
2. Prior Art
In the case where a patient is diagnosed, a variety of vital signals are detected from the patient and vital-information are measured based on the vital signals. For example, in the case where the blood pressure is measured as a vital-information, pulse waves, Korotkoff sounds or the others are detected as a vital signal.
Since the measured vital-information is necessary to be recorded, there are many cases in which a vital-information measuring device is equipped with a printer, and the measured vital-information is printed out from the printer (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the Patent Document 1, the measured vital-information is automatically printed out from the printer. In this way, if it is made such that the vital-information is automatically printed out from the printer, the troublesome works for operating the printing from the printer each time when the printing out is needed can be omitted, and also the printing can be prevented from being forgot. Patent Document 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.H07-284480 gazette
As described in the Patent Document 1, in the case where the determined vital-information is automatically printed out, even in the case where the measurement of the vital signals for the purpose of determining the vital-information cannot be normally carried out due to a body movement and the like of the patient, as a result, it may be inconvenient such that the vital-information is printed out even if the vital-information determined based on the vital signals does not have the reliability.
The present invention has been made on the background of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a vital-information measuring device in which the troublesome works for operating the printing can be omitted as much as possible and unnecessary vital-information is not printed out from the printer.